


Emmett

by FrankieQuinn13



Series: Fault [4]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, F/F, M/M, Secret Identity, Secrets, Soulmates, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Jacob loves Emmett more than anything else in this world. Things are not as they seem





	Emmett

**Author's Note:**

> This story has nothing to do with fault other than what I say at the end notes
> 
> Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters

"This-this is considered... kidnapping in most states-ah you know." Jacob gasped out as the vampire moved up his neck towards his ear, messy bronze hair tickling his face as he did.

"You can't kidnap the willing, besides I wanted to see you." The cold one whispered as he let one of his hands slip up into his shirt while the other disappeared beneath the hem line of his jeans. Jacob gasped sharply as the hand in his pants found their treasure, wrapping around his already rock hard member. "I need you Jacob."

"Emmett." The shifters back arched off the door as the vampire's hand moved, stroking slowly while ice cold lips kissed their way along his neck and jaw. Jacob let out a deep moan, loving the feeling of his vampires cold against his heated skin.

His vampire.

God. The pack would kill him if they knew what he was doing right now. In a hotel room in Seattle while a Leech made him moan and whimper like a bitch in heat.

Jacob met Emmett the day right after Bella's boyfriend left her a crumpled broken mess.  _'Fucking bloodsucker. I swear if I ever get my hands on him'_

Emmett's hand suddenly squeezed around his cock making Jacob's breath catch in his throat while he lost his train of thought until the cold fingers loosened up a bit and picked up it's previous pace.

Where was he?

Oh yeah, meeting Emmett.

They actually met back in Forks. Of course with the whole vampire/werewolf enemies thing, their introduction was less than pleasant and Jacob wanted nothing to do with the  _'bloodsucking fossil'_. He even told the vampire as such.

However for some reason Emmett didn't get the message.

From that day forward whenever Jacob left the reservation, the vampire would start appearing everywhere he went. At the hardware store, the grocery store in the woods behind Bella's house.

Everywhere!

The damn leech was stalking him.

Jacob hated it! Despised it, fucking loathed it! And yet somehow, (don't ask him how) this happened like two weeks later.

This thing where he somehow started falling for Emmett. Where he got lost in those striking gold eyes and pale marble skin. The lean yet toned frame and untamable bronze hair. He lost himself in Emmett, a bloodsucker and loved it.

Just a while back he was pining after Bella and now he was doing the dirty with a cold one.

 _'Bella'_  Jacob thought sadly just as Emmett caught his lips in a slow kiss, while his other hand slid across the shifters chest.

Bella was a mess.

How could the bastard just leave her like that! Tells her he loves her, cares about her, would do anything to protect her and then he just vanishes? Who does that?!

_'Edward fucking Cullen'_

At that thought Emmett pulled away completely, leaving a panting and flushed Jacob to lean heavily on the door. The shifter looked up at his vampire, more than just a little confused as to why he'd pull away.

"What's wrong?"

Emmett frowned. "I hate it when you think of someone else when you're with me."

"I..." Jacob took a deep breath and pushed away from the door to sit on the bed on the other side of the room. "I can't stop thinking about Bella. I was coming back from her house when you dragged me into you're car."

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine, I'm glad you did. I really needed you." Emmett walked over to the bed and sat next to Jacob, pulling the Quileute in his arms. "God, you should've seen her, Em'. It's like her soul is rotting away in her chest."

"It'll be O.K Jake." The vampire said with a kiss on the top of Jacob's head.

"I know, she'll move on eventually but it still hurts seeing her like that." Jacob mumbled before looking up at Emmett. "She's better off without him anyway. Your brother's a dick."

Emmett laughed a low smooth sound that never ceased to make goose bumps appear on Jacob's skin.

"I already know that, love."

Jacob tilted his head and lifted a hand to thread through the vampire's messy hair. "If she had to pick a leech, why couldn't she have picked a leech like you?"

Something flashed in Emmett's eyes and they suddenly looked far away. "Maybe she did." He whispered tightening his grip on the teen in his arms.

"Emmett?" When the vampire didn't reply, just kept staring into the distance and something dark passed through his eyes. Jacob raised his voice. "Emmett!"

Emmett looked down at Jacob still looking a little lost. "What are you thinking about?"

The vampire's eyes cleared and he gave Jacob a crooked smile and gently pushed him onto the bed, straddling his waist. "I'll give you one guess."

Jacob blushed before wrapping his arms around Emmett's neck and pulling the other down for a kiss. The shifter opened his mouth to let in the foreign tongue, losing himself as the appendage licked down every inch.

Emmett let his hands drift along Jacob's sides, mapping out cool trails and making Jacob moan into his mouth. Soon the vampire pulled back, nipping lightly at the teens bottom lip before moving down to his neck. "Sometimes I swear you can actually read minds."

The shifter laughed, "It doesn't take a mind reader to know what an ancient perve like you is thinking." A thought crossed Jacob's mind and he almost tensed. "You know Bella said that her leech is a mind reader too. Don't you think that's-"

Emmett quickly covered Jacob's mouth with his hand, "Jake. Puppy, can you please refrain from talking about your best friend when I'm trying to fuck you senseless."

The shifters cheeks caught in a furious blush and he glared up at Emmett moving his hand away. "I'm not a puppy."

"Of course not," the cold one said with a grin. "You're not a puppy. You're my puppy."

Jacob rolled his eyes before staring up at Emmett with a sad look on his face. "I'm worried about her Emmett."

"I know Jacob and I understand that you need to be there for her." Emmett said as he pulled back to unbutton his shirt and let it hang open before stroking the shifters cheek. "But I haven't seen you in ages, love."

Jacob's eyes narrowed annoyance. "It's only been three days."

"Well yes, but that's like six in vampire time." Emmett smiled at the glare Jacob gave him and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Three years when you're away from your mate."

At that Jacob cringed. "Sorry."

"Its alright, I understand you have a life outside of me. I may not like it but I understand." Emmett tilted his head to the side, "you know things would be so much simpler if you just moved in with me and my family."

"Nuh uh!"

"Why not? You know they already love you Jacob."

"Yeah right, I'm pretty sure blondie would try to kill me in my sleep."

Emmett rolled his eyes, "Rosalie won't kill you."

"Or the pack would kill me."

"I wouldn't let those dogs touch you."

"They're not dogs and we've already talked about this Em." Jacob said with a sigh as he tried to sit up only for the vampire to push him back down.

"It kills me to be away from you Jake." Emmett practically whined like a five year old who wanted a toy he couldn't have. It was even worse with the slight pout Emmett didn't know he was pulling, Jacob probably would have laughed if it weren't for the seriousness of the situation.

It came as quite the surprise when Emmett told Jacob why he'd been so adamant about stalking him when they first met. Apparently he's Emmett's mate, meaning the whole possessive, needy, jealous vampire thing was just something he'd have to get used to. Although it did get a little annoying at times.

However Jacob couldn't say that he didn't like all the attention his vampire showered on him. He'd been running after Bella for so long, it was really nice being the centre of someone else's world for once.

Jacob loves Emmett he really does.

The vampire made him feel like...like the world could wait for once. Like he didn't have to be tied down to his pack and didn't have to worry about his father.

When he's with Emmett, the world shrinks down to just them, in that room and absolutely nothing else matters. Just him and his vampire.

Unfortunately the real world didn't work that way. Jacob has other things he needs to consider. He isn't the only person he has to take care of-

"I know and I'm sorry, but I have to think about my dad and the pack-"

"Stop. You're right, we've had this conversation plenty of times. And every time we have this conversation your argument is always the pack or your father." Emmett growled impatiently. "What do you want, Jacob?"

The shifter bit his lip, before looking up into those gold eyes that always took him to another plain. "I want this, with you forever and I hate not being able to see you whenever I want it's just... we have to wait O.K?"

"Jacob-"

"Please," the teen almost begged, "For me."

"Fine." The vampire said giving an exasperated sigh.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome puppy."

Jacob rolled his eyes as he leaned up to give the vampire a short kiss, "You know that name is getting really old."

"Really?" Emmett drawled out making Jacob frown at him.

"Tell me again why I haven't just dumped you yet?"

"Because you love me." The vampire said with a cheeky grin and that the shifter couldn't help but return.

"And why's that?"

"I don't know." Emmett paused for a moment staring into the shifters eyes and making Jacob blink up in surprise at the strange look he found there, "But, Jacob, I really do love you. With every fibre of my being... I can't exist without you-"

"Em'-"

"You know I'd never purposefully do anything to hurt you right?"

"Of course I do. Why would you-" Jacob's eyebrow's furrowed in confusion for a moment as he spoke, "Emmett what's going on?"

"Nothing." The vampire said reassuringly as he lifted a hand to stroke his fingers against the shifters cheek down his neck. "It's just, I love you Jacob. Don't ever forget that."

"Something's wrong. What happened?" Jacob said trying to sit up and Emmett stopped him gently pushing the shifter back on the bed as he sealed their lips in a kiss.

The shifter gave a grunt of joint surprise and confusion but still wrapped his arms around Emmett's neck as he leaned back down onto the bed. Soaking up the vampire's cold and letting out a soft moan as he did.

Emmett has boundaries.

Jacob understands that.

There are some things that the vampire just isn't willing to talk about and Jacob can respect that since he doesn't always feel like spilling his guts either and Emmett usually gives him his space whenever that happens.

But other times, Jacob feels like Emmett is hiding something from him, something big but Jacob can't figure out what. He's met Emmett's family before.

Carlisle and Esme were always nice, open and friendly. He's gotten very attached to Alice over the passed few months and Jasper seemed normal enough, for a bloodsucker anyway. Rosalie didn't really seem to like him, but hey, the feeling is mutual and as for Edward...

Jacob hasn't met him yet.

Bella never showed him any of his pictures and the Cullens didn't really keep any around the house. They said all their photo albums were in their house in Alaska and they didn't want to take everything with them every time they moved. Besides they went back to Alaska pretty often so it was better if those things just stayed there.

It's weird how they never talked about Edward either, every time Jacob asked they'd just change the subject or Emmett would try to distract him with some other thing so he knew that whatever Emmett was keeping secret had something to do with Edward.

But he won't push, Emmett will tell him when he's ready all Jacob has to do is wait.

"Emmett~"

The shifter moaned as the vampire released his mouth and stared a trail down his chest, he almost frowned when Emmett seemed to flinch slightly before continuing on his path down over the shifter's skin until Jacob's eyes shut tight and he moaned in bliss.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward felt his heart crack as the shifter glared at him from across the treaty line, swallowing hard as Bella leaned into his side a little more while his eyes stayed fixed on the line of shifters on the other side of La Push border.

Three months ago, Victoria started showing up in Forks again.

Three months ago, Alice had a vision that the redhead was planning to attack in an act of vengeance for her lost mate and she was bringing an army along with her.

Three months ago, Edward was forced to tell Jacob the truth.

Alice and Jasper tried to warn him of course. They said that if he went after Jacob the way he did, the shifter would hate him once he found out the truth, and he does.

Esme and Carlisle tried to convince him to tell Jacob sooner. So that he could at least soften the blow once he found out but Edward didn't listen.

Emmett was annoyed at the fact that he'd always have to go into hiding whenever the shifter came to the house and Rosalie was perfectly pissed off at the fact that Edward was going around masquerading as her husband just so he could keep his mutt on a leash.

But he hadn't know what to do at the time.

The first time he spoke to Jacob, or rather attempted to speak to Jacob the shifter's mind was filled by nothing but hateful thoughts about him.

A few days after he broke up with Bella, Edward was making last arrangements to leave Forks when he saw Jacob for the very first time.

Warm, beautiful and so full of life. Edward felt his breath hitch and almost could have sworn that his heart had thumped when he first laid eyes on the boy. Warm russet skin drew him in along with the most beautiful brown eyes that he's seen in his entire life, not even Bella's could compare.

He was perfect.

Edward found himself walking right across the street from the book store to the hardware store. He listened in on the thoughts of his friends around him and realised that the boy's name was Jacob, Jacob Black.

His stomach did an odd little flip when he whispered the shifter's name and the vampire could almost feel his chest fill with warmth as he breathed in Jacob's scent.

But then he got a hold of Jacob's thoughts and Edward's heart dropped.

Jacob hated him.

They haven't even met yet and the shifter already hates him and not because Edward was a vampire while he was a wolf.

No that had nothing to do with what nature had intended.

It had to do with what he did to Bella.

Apparently the girl was broken and distraught and Jacob's heart ached as he thought about the girl he used to love. Much to the vampire's surprise, he realised that what Bella was feeling actually meant very little to him. What mattered was Jacob and the hurt he felt because of Bella's pain.

Just then Jacob turned around to glare at the vampire, long black locks whipping around his face as he stared at the unusually pale man standing behind him with the strange golden eyes and Edward's mind started to race when he realised that he had been moving that entire time.

Jacob asked him what he was doing and Edward thought quickly for a reply, he forced his expression into neutral calm and introduced himself as Emmett Cullen.

He couldn't tell Jacob who he was, not just yet, but he was going to. He really was.

But things fell apart when Victoria returned and went after Bella.

Carlisle called a meeting with the wolves, one that they all had to be part of including Emmett. Of course with Jacob being the pack beta he was there as well and that's when everything went wrong.

_'I hate you'_

Edward tried not to react to the shifter's angered thoughts, while the wolves around him either ignored him or growled in annoyance.

_'Jesus, Jacob let it go already. She picked the leech now deal with it'_

That was Paul, the wolf seemed to be the most agitated with Jacob's angered thoughts and the other wolves were also well on their way to feeling the same way.

All except for Seth.

The shifter barely even glanced at Bella when Paul's statement filled their minds, no his eyes were on Edward. The boy was a lot more perceptive than people gave him credit for and he had his suspicions as to why Jacob was really so angry.

_'All we need to do is get through this alive. You can mope about your leech bait after we've taken care of the army of vampires headed our way'_

Jacob glanced over at Leah before looking away, defiantly keeping his eyes on Jasper as the blonde spoke about the newborn army. But his thoughts still stayed on Edward.

_'You lied to him'_

Edward was surprised to hear Jasper suddenly say in his head even as he spoke out loud about avoiding head on attacks. The telepath sighed softly and grit his teeth together as his brother continued.

_'You betrayed his trust and now he feels angry, confused, heartbroken. What you did made him feel like a fool'_

Edward tried to block out Jasper's thoughts as they made a painful ache bloom in his chest, making Jasper stumbled over his words and need to suddenly stop mid sentence to take a deep breath as he felt it too.

All eyes turned on the blonde when Carlisle spoke, "Jasper are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Carlisle." Jasper said with a slight smile while the doctor glanced over at Edward along with Esme and Rosalie.

 _'Poor boy, I can only imagine what he's going through'_  his mother thought sadly as she gave Jacob a sympathetic look before giving Edward a glance as well.  _'It might not be too late, Edward'_

The telepath almost shut his eyes fighting back against the urge to drag a hand through his hair when Rosalie's thoughts brought him back,  _'I said that Bella was a bad idea and I said that lying to the mutt was an even worse idea, but does anyone ever listen to me. Of course not. If anything goes wrong during the fight, it's your fault Edward'_

Edward hated it but he knew she was right, she told him that this would all blow up in his face but he thought he had it under control. He just thought that once he and Jacob got close, who he really was wouldn't matter. He never gave any thought to how Jacob might react to finding out.

But of course Rosalie was right.

She usually is.

 _'You need to talk to him, make things right'_  Alice's voice broke through and Edward glanced at her for a moment while the psychic gave a soft sigh.

_'You belong together, but you're never going to get anywhere with Jacob avoiding you'_

But how can he? Jacob despises him now there's nothing he can do.

_'He still loves you Edward'_

The telepath's head snapped up at that but Jasper was still talking to the wolves.

_'But he hates the fact that he does'_

Edward stared at Jacob watching as the wolf purposefully avoided his gaze.

What does he do?

How can he make things right?

He already got back together with Bella, a fact that seemed to make Jacob hate him even more. But he'd only done that because she was his only link to the shifter. Of course Edward felt horrible about using her like that, but he didn't see any other way.

But Jacob won't speak to him and whenever they're both around Bella they always just end up fighting. So far Jacob had managed to convince the pack that his hatred of Edward stemmed from the heart games that he was playing with Bella but of course the Cullen's knew the truth.

He didn't seem to blame any of them for what Edward did, but he couldn't exactly trust them either. After all Edward may have lied to him but they helped the vampire keep his secret.

Alice would call him sometimes, text whenever Jacob was around the pack and couldn't really talk. They never talked about Edward though, Alice didn't want to upset Jacob by getting even more involved in that mess than she already was.

Jasper's spoken to the shifter a few times, mostly on patrol's since Jacob refused to go anywhere with Edward under any circumstances whatsoever. They'd have civil conversations and Jasper didn't try to meddle in their affairs.

Surprisingly enough, Rosalie is the one that spent the most time with Jacob. Edward has seen glimpses in the blonde's mind of her and the shifter's meetings where Jacob would rage his anger on what happened and Rosalie would edge him on. She helped him blow off some steam if you will.

As far as Emmett was concerned Jacob didn't really have anything against him. The shifter actually seemed pretty embarrassed at the fact that he's been calling another man by his name. Between them it was more awkward than anything else.

Bella was left none the wiser, somehow also believing that Jacob's hatred of Edward was her fault. She seemed remorseful about that fact, but then again sometimes Edward felt like she was almost trying to lead Jacob on.

That didn't sit well with Edward at all.

"Edward?"

Edward looked down at the human girl beside him, staring into her deep brown eyes and almost sighing in frustration since they weren't the brown eyes he wanted to see.

"Is something wrong?"

_'Edward, if you want Jacob to forgive you, you know what you have to do first'_

Alice looked away, down at the ground as she folded her arms over her chest and Edward swallowed hard.

Yes, he knows what he has to do first.

Bella was staring at him in concern with her lips twisted in a slight frown while her eyes seemed to fill with confusion. Edward took a deep breath, he didn't have to fight back against the urge to bite Bella, at least not too much anyway. The urge was there, but she didn't entice him as much as she used to.

The vampire forced a smile as he leaned down to kiss her forehead, earning a growl from the other side of the treaty.

"No, everything is fine."

Rosalie huffed a sigh of frustration while Emmett just gave his brother a worried glance.

_'You can't keep this up forever bro'_

Of course not, but now isn't the time to break Bella's heart all over again. There's too much at stake right now.

Later after the fight with Victoria, that's when he'll do it.

 _'Whatever you do, you'd better do it fast'_  Rosalie thought smugly and Edward could almost feel her smirk as he followed her gaze across the border towards the wolves.

Embry's wolf seemed to hobble over to Jacob's and Quil followed as the beta let out soft growls of anger, he got hurt during his spar with Emmett earlier but it wasn't too bad. Carlisle said that he'll have to stay in his wolf form for a while but also that he'd be healed in a few hours.

 _'Knock it off, that's annoying'_  Quil growled as he nudged Jacob's side,  _'So she picked a bloodsucker. There's plenty of fish in the sea'_

_'That's not what this is about.'_

_'Then what is this about?'_

Jacob shook his head and let out a snarl,  _'Nothing'_

Embry moved closer to Jacob and started nuzzeling the side of the other wolf's head, growling softly.  _'Stop moping, you're making everyone depressed'_

Jacob gave a snort but still leaned into Embry and nuzzled the side of his head as well. Just then a flash of a memory passed among the wolves, it was so quick Edward wasn't really sure who's mind it came from.

There was Jacob and a fire, someone was next to him and then a kiss. Edward only had a moment for shock before Seth came seemingly out of nowhere and jumped between the three tackling Jacob to the ground before jumping back with his tail wagging high as he gave an excited yip.

_'I'm not depressed'_

If wolves could roll their eyes, Quil would've,  _'I doubt you even know what that word means'_

Jacob seemed amused for the most part and was about to return the favour when Quil suddenly jumped on top of him before Seth joined in as well.

_'Enough!'_

Sam said giving a sharp bark to make the shifters pull apart,  _'There'll be time to fool around later, pay attention'_

The shifters all got up and Jasper gave them an indulgent smile as he continued from where he'd stopped when the wolves suddenly went tumbling across the dirt.

Edward's eyebrows furrowed for a moment in confusion when Rosalie suddenly got his attention again,

_'I'd cut the blood bag loose if I were you, it looks to me like the pup's already moving on'_

Edward tensed as his sister glanced up at him with a smirk.

No one ever listens to her.

Edward looked back at the shifters as he thought back to that slither of thought he caught earlier while Jacob seemed to be ignoring his existence completely.

But usually, she's right.

**Author's Note:**

> The End
> 
> Fun fact: this was actually how I'd originally planned on doing Fault, but I couldn't really find a good way of continuing with it so I scrapped it.
> 
> Please review


End file.
